Kuroko's Early Birthday Present
by cherrybombbecky
Summary: Kagami sneaks through his team mate's bedroom window in order to hide a surprise birthday present from the Seirin team, he hadn't planned for Kuroko and Kise to turn up... Kise/Kuro Rated M (after chapter 1)
1. Chapter 1

Kagami prayed that Kuroko's neighbours wouldn't see him as he pulled himself clumsilyup onto Kuroko's window ledge. He grunted and he shoved open the wooden framed window and rolled into the room with a thud, he cursed his own lack of suppleness. He wasn't going to change his career plan to a professional burglar any time soon. His phone buzzed in his pocket."He cursed as he read the text.

"We lost Kuroko! He just vanished! Hide the present and get out!" br / Seriously, how could a whole basketball team not keep an eye on Kuroko for 10 minutes? They had the easy job!"He glanced around Kuroko's room desperately searching for somewhere to the carefully wrapped present. It had to be somewhere that Kuroko would find it, but not too obvious.

He looked towards neatly made bed and considered putting it in the cabinet at the side, but decided that the blue haired idiot might not find it there before the end of his birthday. Looking across from the bed he spotted Kuroko's wardrobe and grinned. Great. First thing in the morning Kuroko would be looking for his basketball uniform to take to training. He slid open one of the doors and instantly spotted the seirin kit perfectly folded on a shelf.  
A sickening click could be heard from the lock on the front door.  
Kagami's feet were frozen in place. How could he explain breaking into his best friends room without telling him about the surprise present? He couldn't. Kagami cursed under his breath shoving the present hastily underneath the uniform. He glanced to the window and cursed again when he realised that the old lady across the road had decided to clean her windows.

"Why now?!" He growled, eyes scanning the room for an escape.  
It was definitely better Kuroko finding him than getting arrested for burglary.  
"Kurokocchiiiiiii" A familar voice whined.  
"Oh God, no." Kagami's hands clutched at the sides of his face. Now, being arrested for burglary was probably the better option. He heard the low hum of Kuroko's voice replying to Kise and a creak as both boys started to climb the stairs.  
Were they coming to the bedroom? The athlete panicked and pulled open the opposite side of the wardrobe to the hastily stashed present and climbed inside, crouching to the floor underneath the hanging clothes. Kagami only just had time to slide the door almost to close before the bedroom door clicked open. The space between the wardrobe door and the frame left a slither of light falling across Kagami's panicked face and for the second time today he found himself praying that he wouldn't be noticed.  
Kise had unceremoniously dived onto Kuroko's bed, earning a low tisk from the smaller player.  
"Don't tut at me Kurokocchi!" Kise teased pulling the smaller boy close. Kagami screwed his eyes shut in despair. He really hoped this wasn't going to go where he thought it might. The sound of wet lips on lips dashed his hopes instantly. Yet again, he cursed his luck. Seeing his best friend being screwed into a mattress was Kagami's idea of a nightmare, especially considering it was going to be Kise doing it.  
Kagami knew Kise and Kuroko were dating, Kise couldn't keep his mouth shut when it came to his blue haired mentor and the usually stoic Kuroko himself didn't deny they were together. But that was all Kagami needed to know. He just hoped Kise was as overexcited as usual and this wouldn't take long. The thought made bile rise in his throat. He screwed his eyes shut tighter. Sierra's ace tried to find a bright side to the scenario. The only silver lining he could think of was that Kuroko was a passive kind of guy so at least he wouldn't be as vocal as the blonde.  
"If you're not going to see me on my birthday, my present had better be twice as good."  
The low growl in Tetsu's voice made Kagami's eyes fling open in shock. He felt his arms prickle at the sultry, dark tone. Kise only hummed in response. Curiosity overcame Kagami's fear of being caught and he craned his neck forward to peer through the gap.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is the start of the smut. If you're not comfortable with it please don't read. I really enjoyed writing it, I hope you enjoy reading it just as much. Let me know what you think, you all know where the review button is ...**

 **Enjoy. ^^**

It turned out that Kuroko was far from passive.  
Kise was laid on his back with his hands curled around the slender waist that sat over his hips, the models pink lips parted as Kuroko's crashed against his own. The blue haired boy pulled his teeth tauntingly across the model's lips making the blonde reach up and push Kuroko's head closer so their mouths melded as one once more.  
From the crack in the wardrobe door Kagami could see every roll of Tetsu's hips against Kise's, whilst the taller player had moved his hands to grip and knead at the muscled thighs around his waist. A hand brushed up the hem of Kise's T-shirt revealing an ivory toned abdomen. He began brushing little circles with his fingertips, tracing the line of his partners hip bone until he touched the fabric of his jeans. Kise hummed in appreciation against his boyfriends mouth, and Kuroko continued tracing every detail. He followed the small trail of hair starting just below Kise's belly button and slowly dragged his finger down until it hit jeans. Just dipping his finger under the waistband and tugging was enough to make his boyfriend roll his hips and lift the two of them off the bed for a second.  
Kagami found himself slightly open mouthed as he watched his blue haired friend. He never imagined that someone so stoic could be so, well ... sexual. He looked down at his knees trying to break away his gaze from something so ludicrous. He had hardly noticed that he'd hooked a finger under the collar of his shirt and was wafting it trying to cool his body. It was getting hot in that God forsaken wardrobe.

"Kurokocchi."Kagami heard it, but it was a quiet enough whisper from Kise to make him think he had imagined it. The blonde was losing patience with Kuroko's teasing at his navel and was now palming the front of the boy's jeans. Soon each rock of the boys hips were met by the others and the kisses became more erratic. The top button of Kuroko's jeans was expertly popped open by the models skilled hand while his shirt was being tugged up by his partner.  
Kuroko finally pulled his mouth away with a wet pop and peppered tiny kisses down until he reached the base of Kise's throat, a pink tongue darted out to taste the sensitive flesh, a move that made the blonde underneath him gasp. Occasionally he would touch the skin gently with his teeth or suck until he felt the breath of the boy beneath him hitch and then place a gentle kiss.  
Kagami found that he was once again looking through the crack in the door. His hand now gripped the top of his though subconsciously. He watched Kise's head tip back to the pillow and his eyes flutter closed. He noticed Kuroko's hand tracing up his boyfriends torso until it brushed at a nipple. He began moving the kisses lower, down his chest bone until he reached a nipple. He gently brushed the nipple with his teeth, the painfully sweet sensation made Kise groan and buck up his hips. It had obviously had the effect that Kuroko had wanted judging by the minuscule smirk on his lips. Once again he dragged his lips lower, now at the navel teasing and copying the same circles his fingers had traced earlier. One of Kise's hands tangled themselves into his lover's hair and the other tugged erratically at his zipper to free himself from his jeans. He was panting now, and so was Kagami.

The jeans were suddenly in a pile on the floor and both of them tugged off their shirts. Soon Kuroko was kneeling between his boyfriend's legs, his face a few inches from the clothed crotch infront of him. Kise visibly twitched from the feel of Kuroko's breath there.

Kagami knew what was about to happen but he just couldn't tear his gaze away.  
Kuroko leaned forward and put his open mouth over the clothed erection. Immediately Kise bucked but his hips were pushed firmly back down to the mattress. He let a bit of saliva soak into the fabric and touch the head of the erection. The cool sensation made the panting boy beneath him hiss and pull at the strands of blue hair at the back of his head. he lifted his head back and levelled his dark blue gaze with Kise's.

"Damn it Kurokocchi!" Kise growled. He tugged harder on Kuroko's hair making him sit up straight, he pushed gently but powerfully the middle of the smaller boys chest so that he fell backwards onto the soft bed. Kise wasted no time in using Kuroko's loss of balance to tug off his jeans and throw them on the floor with his own. His amber eyes glowered down at Kuroko's like a starving man would a steak.  
Kise had totally lost what little cool he had. The smirk on Tetsu's face said that was exactly what he wanted.


End file.
